Distributed computing systems can be configured to simultaneously deploy numerous partitions across numerous different computing nodes. Various circumstances may result in a particular partition that is operating on a particular computing node being moved to a different computing node. More specifically, the particular partition may be loaded onto the different computing node and may then be transformed into the same operational state that it was previously in on the particular computing node it was moved from. Transforming the particular partition into the desired operational state typically involves (1) sequentially reading all the records in the metadata stream, and (2) sequentially replaying numerous transactions that have, in the aggregate, resulted in the desired operational state and that have been recorded in one or more log streams. Therefore, the time it takes to load a partition and return it to a desired operational state is partially dependent on an amount of time spent reading the metadata stream and the one or more log streams before commencing a replay operation of the numerous transactions.
Minimizing the duration of partition loading is important for maximizing a distributed computing system's load-balancing efficiencies and its availability of service. In particular, while a particular partition is being loaded onto a computing node, that particular partition may be unavailable to service transaction requests from one or more applications that the particular partition is supporting. Accordingly, accelerating the rate at which the metadata stream and the one or more log streams are read may be helpful in reducing the duration of partition loading and, ultimately, in maximizing load-balancing efficiency and availability of service of a distributed computing system.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.